marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiten
" ������ �������������� ������������ ���� �������������� ���� ���������������� ������ ���������� ������������ �������� ������ ������������ ���� �������� ���� �������������� ��������. " - ������������ Databook Opening: Tale Of The Scorpion Thomas Froehilich, a man with a dream to be the most amazing puppeteer in the world. Spreading joy from village to village, Froehilich was believing that he was on his path to completing his goal. Though Froehilich was having doubts. A prominent, refined, charismatic, and young new puppeteer was on the scene. This newcomer was going out of his way to put down the older puppteers in the area. Feeling intimidated, Froehilich began talking to people in nearby homes. The villagers claimed while the newcomer was funny, he lacked the old school appeal of what puppetry was about. Skill, knowledge, and making the puppet feel alive. Thomas began making preparations on how to improve his act with this info. Spending nights on end, practicing the workings of each puppet he had. Unfortunately, none of his puppets felt unique. Commonly carved pieces of wood was all Thomas could see. That's when it hit him. Why not make a new one? Surely it would put all these old puppets to shame. With a smile on his face, he went to collect some wood. He had plenty of work ahead of him. Days after visiting the market for the supplies needed in finishing of his newest creation. A puppet the size of a man! Clapping softly, Thomas felt giddy as he was placing the finishing touches on his masterpiece. Thomas stopped, what would be his theme? Something that gave him a place in the world. Looking around his house, he found a shovel. That's it! His newest work would be a gravedigger! Finished with his work he gazed at his child. 6'8' ft tall, marbleized eyes with the eye color being green, brown overalls giving the severity of his implied job, a dark green hood giving him a bit of approach ability, and his shovel thrown onto it's shoulder, his creation's feet went barefoot. Thomas couldn't help but be amazed at how it turned out. Getting the strings aligned and coordinated. Thomas was going to show him off to the public. Something stopped Thomas though, he froze pondering what could ail him. Smacking his head at his own forgetfulness, he turns back to his creation. A name fitting for his newest addition. Looking at the shovel in it's hands, Froehilich smiled.....Jürgen Grabräuber. Having given his puppet a name, he then went behind it. Controlling it to get up, he was surprised at how human it felt. It's motions, it's controls, all of it felt as a part of him. Smiling he made Jürgen open the door and off they went into town. People having never seen this person before gave it a greeting, Thomas smiled as Jürgen waved back. No need to speak, he was as silent as an actual gravedigger. Having enough fun with Jürgen, Thomas went to where he knew the young puppeteer would be. To show him not all older people have given up yet. Going to the middle of town he sees the young puppeteer making a fool of himself. With his puppet smacking him, and the people laughing in delight. Stopping, Thomas made Jürgen look at him. He felt as if his child was telling him no. Sighing in exasperation, Thomas felt the young one was just trying to make people laugh is all. He wasn't trying to be hurtful to people. Turning around, Thomas led Jürgen away. Only to hear him being called by the young one. "Hey! Old timer! Show us what you got!" The man called out. Thomas looked to Jürgen, surprised that he made him nod. The young man laughed at Thomas "What? Are you frightened no one will like your act?" Leading the way to the stage was Jürgen, Thomas followed closely behind. The young man backed away in fear. "Hey, I was talking to the old fart behind you." The young man's hands raised to the air as the puppet he had fell to the ground. Shock on his face as Jürgen put the shovel back onto his shoulder. The shovel cut the strings between the young man's puppet and his hands. Thomas stepping forth, showed his strings with them leading up to Jürgen. Everyone was frozen. No one knew of this kind puppetry. Everyone began to panic, running to their homes in fright. Thomas had tried to call them back, but to no avail. The streets now empty, leaving just Thomas and his puppet. Thomas went back home, dragging Jürgen as he went. Dejected that no one stayed to see him perform. Days after the incident Thomas was avoided like the sickness that killed many people in the past year. They feared Thomas was going to control him, like he did that puppet. That's just it though, it was a puppet! Why couldn't they just see that...Sitting on his bed, he put his hands on his face. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Jürgen looking at him. Frowning, he pushed the hand off. No one wanted to see this puppet, not even him right now. Mist began to flow through his home, as he and Jürgen looked to it's source. Suddenly rocks would build up on Thomas covering him up completely as he was going through the inhuman terrogenesis. Minutes later, the rocks broke apart and Thomas hair was white. Through the window he spotted townfolk lined with pitchforks and torches heading to his house. Rushing out the front door, he tried to talk down the mob. His pleas went on unheard as the mob began to impale their pitchforks into him. Again and again, Thomas was stabbed. The mob dispersed as they saw their job was about finished. Leaving Thomas to die in a pool of his own blood. Time seemed to pass ever so quickly as his last sight was Jürgen looking back down at him. Looking at the man that created him, Jürgen came to life animation thanks to Thomas' sudden inhuman ability manifesting then he took Thomas back inside. Looking around he began viewing notes leading to his creation. Looking back to his dead crea-no, this man was a father to him. With his father dead, Jürgen began to try and bring him back. A day after his death, Jürgen made Thomas into a puppet. Hoping it would bring him to life as it did him. The puppet laid still. He tried to control it, the puppet flopped around. Practicing for hours, Jürgen had finally been able to make him move properly, as his father did to him. Still no life was in his eyes. Emotion was something that Jürgen was just beginning to learn about, unfortunate for others his first feeling was anger. Angered that those people, wouldn't give Thomas a chance. Angered they wouldn't give himself a chance. Angered at humanity. Jürgen then made his way out into the mist, undeterred by what waited in the mist. After walking hours with Thomas, Jürgen spotted something in the mist. It was that one man who dared laugh at him. His shoulder ready, Jürgen looked at Thomas' lifeless eyes and sent him forward causing Thomas to rip the man's organs out his body viciously. Thomas awakened, gaining control of his own movement instantly. Thomas look at the blood on his hands and the sight of his creation, his son. Thomas felt proud then angry knowing how the village treated his son. Thomas took Jürgen into his home to implant weapons into their bodies. Thomas' duo arsenal was ready to take vengeance. Thomas feeling the bloodlust for the villagers, he travelled into the village and torturing every man, child, and woman there. Thomas would grab the end of blade and remove the eyes of children then force their mothers to eat it as the child ate the intestines of their fathers. Thomas would repeat the same torture method to every last one of them just before he murdered them in cold blood. Thomas afterwards feeling more curious about his new found ability and decide to take all their corpses, removing every last organ and turned each of them into human puppets. Thomas chuckled like a psychotic then sigh as he moved his index finger forward and the legion of human puppets react accordingly. Thomas left the village going onto the next to collect more bodies for his collection, gaining secrets he could never imagine. Databook: Mad Love Valerie Owens was a sweet, charismatic young woman and was willing to sacrifice everything for Thomas. It was 1991, and Valerie was working as a secretary at the National Institute of Statistics in Renne, France. That’s where she met Thomas, a dashing young white haired man who was secretly a monster. Obsessed with the Nietzschean concept of the ubermensch, Thomas believed it was his right to humiliate women. He ordered Valerie to sleep with other men so she could crawl back to him and apologize just to observe her odd desire for him. Initial degradation accomplished, Thomas decided to take his twisted game even further. One evening at dinner, Thomas told Valerie the only way she could prove her love was by murdering Jessica, her two-year-old daughter. Though Valerie initially refused, Thomas eventually broke down her resistance by torturing her with electric barred wires wrapped around her neck causing considerably brain damage. However, Valerie lacked a killer instinct, and her first three attempts failed miserably. Twice, she tried to drown Jessica, and once she tried to drop her from a window. Each time, someone saved the child, or Valerie balked. But on November 1, Valerie finally went through with her plan, holding Jessica’s head in a public restroom sink then saw Jessica's head clean off all for the love of Thomas which he unempathetically gave to Valerie. When the police investigated, Valerie quickly caved under the pressure. “I am a monster,” she confessed, but then she admitted that Thomas was “the devil incarnate.” In 1992, both lovers stood in a Blois courtroom, hurling accusations at each other. Valerie claimed Thomas was the mastermind, and the “superman” claimed Valerie was crazy. However, the jury didn’t quite agree with Thomas, and he was sentenced to 20 years of prison. As for Valerie, she was spared a date with the lethal injection, but she received a life behind bars and an eternity of guilt. Just before the guards could spread the two in the courtroom to live out their sentences Valerie chuckled like a maniac as Thomas stood still refusing to move. Valerie was taken out the courtroom then a loud boom could be heard and purple gas would fill the Blois courtroom which drove the jury, judge, and guards man forcing them to rip their tongues out and viciously become aggressive with each other. Thomas exited the room with not one once of life left in the courtroom. Thomas approached Valerie and kiss her forehead then told her "What would I be without? I need you now more than ever my little monster...I need you to stay here...let the world know the devil came with Saiten", Valerie was shocked that Thomas was willingly to leave her but Thomas manipulative words got to her and she was filled with joy. Thomas hugged Valerie then pushed her against the wall and smothered blood onto her then grab a dead guard's gun and shot Valerie in the left thigh to make it believable. Thomas tossed the gun onto Valerie and walked out the courtroom just before law enforcements came to the Blois courthouse. Valerie was arrested and was carried out her initial of life behind bars. Six months later, Valerie waited for Thomas to come for and still hope he will as she used an ass pen to carve his face and the name "Saiten" on the walls. Later, Valerie was transferred to an asylum because of her obsession with Thomas claiming she has mad love for him and she is certain he will come for her, so they can be together forever. Databook: Wardens Of The Night Seventy years later, Thomas now going by the name "Saiten", managed to build an underground organization known as "The Haise Mafia". Personality Profile Saiten possesses a complex personality; however, more often than not, he was described as "twisted" by a large number of people, implies that Saiten grew to disdain the fragility of human life and how it affected those still living, which led him to desire immortality. To that end, the primary purpose of Saiten's human experimentation and human puppet collection is to test what modifications the body can endure and harness a subject's unique abilities for himself. Once accomplishing this goal, Saiten had hoped to achieve his goal to learn all the secrets in the world and have his strings on them, which would normally take many lifetimes to obtain. Repeatedly, Saiten has demonstrated to be a highly analytical and cunning man, able to handle situations with various traps and misdirection. He is also shown to be a highly analytical man, quickly determining his opponent's strengths and combat methods. Power & Techniques Dollification This power allows Saiten to turn people into dolls, even toys, puppets or action figures, including plastic, plush, wood, etc., or all have gadgets and devices implanted on them. Puppets retain some of their physical appearance but they may not be able to move so they can not use any powers that require movement. Saiten is able to reverse the effects. Puppet Mastery Saiten takes control over motor functions of humanoid forms, whether living, dead, or objects, as if they were a marionette. Human Puppetry Saiten's puppets were unique in that they were made from the still-living bodies of humans. These human puppets were more versatile than regular puppets, since, in addition to having many dangerous devices installed within them (as is common with regular puppets), they were also able to use the powers and perform any techniques or abilities that they possessed during their life. Being the developer of this form of puppets, Saiten is also the only one who knows how to create them. Paraphernalia --